We Are Devil Bats
by Iin S
Summary: Mereka lupa padaku dan meninggalkanku sendiri—awalnya aku berpikir begitu. Namun tidak—maksudku tidak selalu mereka melupakanku. Kalaupun mereka melupakanku, tidak apa-apa sih. Ahaha /Mereka yang Devil Bats, bukan aku!/For ES21 Awards: Metamorphose/RnR?


_**H**__ey … ini hanya seberkas rahasia kecil dari seseorang yang tidak pernah kau sadari. Dari seseorang yang tidak pernah diingat—namun selalu ada ketika dibutuhkan. Langkah demi langkah aku lewati bersama dengan kalian. Namun tidak ada yang mengingatku._

_Mereka lupa padaku dan meninggalkanku sendiri—awalnya aku berpikir begitu. Namun tidak—maksudku tidak selalu mereka melupakanku. Kalaupun mereka melupakanku, tidak apa-apa sih. Ahaha …_

_Tapi aku tahu, kalian selalu mengingatku walau terkadang lupa!_

—_**Ishimaru Tetsuo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction.<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata.**_

_**Idea from: gyucchi's fict.**_

_**Written by: Iin cka you-nii.**_

_**Title: We are Devil Bats**_

_**Warning: Minor chara, OoC, 1**__**st**__** POV, typo[s], misstypo[s], and many more ….**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enjoy it!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>For Eyeshield 21 FanFiction Indonesia Award: Metamorphose<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>eimon **H**igh **S**chool—**[**06.15 pm**]**

Aku berada di dalam ruang klub Devil Bats. Sekarang adalah upacara perpisahan Hiruma, Kurita, Mamori, dan Musashi. Ah, bahkan mereka di luar berpesta tanpa aku. Semua anggota diundang kecuali aku. Lucu sekali. Padahal aku baru saja pergi ke kamar mandi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tapi sudahlah, aku sudah biasa. Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa.

Ruang klub sangat berantakan! Banyak remahan makanan, pembungkus _snack_, pembungkus permen karet, kulit pisang, dan sisa-sisa peluru. Kutebak, tadi mereka sedang makan-makan lalu Hiruma menembakkan senjatanya untuk menyuruh semua anggotanya keluar.

Suasana khas klub Devil Bats. Walau tidak memiliki anggota sebanyak Teikoku, tetapi kita memiliki kebersamaan lebih besar dibandingkan Teikoku! Hahahah!

Iseng saja, aku berjalan-jalan kecil untuk melihat isi ruang klub. Sekarang ruangan ini seperti tempat untuk bermain judi di Las Vegas. Luas sekaliii ….

Dekorasinya juga keren. Banyak bola berbentuk lonjong—bahkan di setiap meja ada bolanya, lalu dinding dihiasi oleh gambar kelelawar merah. Ada sofa dan meja dengan corak hitam-merah! Terkadang aku lebih mengasihani kepala sekolah dibandingkan diriku sendiri. Ahaha ….

_**Tuk!**_

"Aw!" pekikku kecil ketika kakiku tersandung sesuatu.

Aku menaikkan kedua alisku ketika melihat benda itu. Ternyata sebuah album! Album dengan sampul berwarna merah membujur dari atas sampai bawah dengan lebar sekitar lima senti lalu sisanya berwarna putih namun pada bagian sudut juga dihiasi warna merah, logo Devil Bats juga ada di sebelah kiri _sticker_ bola lonjong dan terdapat tulisan _katakana_ bertuliskan Deimon Devil Bats. Tapi—kenapa ada _sticker_ beruang di samping _sticker_ bola? **[1]**

Sedikit membungkuk, aku mengambil album itu lalu membuka halaman depannya.

Tanda tangan semua anggota! Termasuk aku tentunya. Tapi … kenapa tanda tanganku mendapat tempat di pojok bawah dan yang paling kecil, ya? Aku lupa karena apa.

Dengan mata masih terfokus pada album ini, aku berjalan menuju meja terdekat. Menarik tempat duduk, lalu duduk dengan manis dan membuka halaman demi halaman album ini.

Halaman pertama, terdapat foto Hiruma yang sedang meneriakkan aba-aba. Saat itu pertandingan melawan Koigahama Cupid! Itu pertandingan pertamaku bersama Hiruma dan Kurita. Saat itu, Sena sedang menjabat sebagai manajer. Aku jadi ingat tentang kakiku yang terpleset akibat sepatu yang aku gunakan. Sepatu untuk pertandingan di atas rumput, bukan di atas tanah!

Aku melihat di bawah foto Hiruma, terdapat fotoku—dengan efek _blur_ yang entah disengaja atau tidak—sedang terbaring di atas _bench_ dengan kakiku yang kesakitan.

Hm … aku jadi ingat, saat Sena memintaku untuk ikut pertandingan. Dia bahkan rela membantuku bekerja. Awalnya aku terharu karena masih ada yang mengingatku—apalagi sampai merekrutku masuk! Jadi, aku menerima tawarannya dengan senang hati.

Aku membalikkan halaman lagi, lalu melihat Kurita yang tengah meng_-tackle _lawannya. Raksasa yang lembut ini selalu meminta maaf setelah melakukan _tackle_. Baiknyaaaa!

Lalu di samping foto Kurita, terdapat foto _Eyeshield_ yang legendaris. Awalnya aku tidak menyangka kalau itu Sena. Melihat dia yang biasanya diam dengan wajah ketakutan lalu bertingkah layaknya manajer. Siapa sangka itu dia? Pada akhirnya, dia menggantikanku bertanding karena aku cedra.

Aku kembali membalikkan halaman. Foto _Eyeshield_ yang berlari zig-zag. Keren juga kalau dilihat-lihat. Kalau klub atletik mendapatkan pemain seperti ini, pasti setiap kejuaraan kami menang!

Eh! Kenapa foto berikutnya penuh dengan potongan kertas, ya? Di keterangannya, tertulis 'Kemenangan pertama Devil Bats! XD' yang akhirnya membuatku tersenyum kecil. Indahnya kemenangan pertama!

Aku membalik halaman masih dengan senyum lebar yang terpatri di wajahku.

Lho, lho, lho! Kok … gambar anggota Oujo White Knight yang turun bus? Lalu … kenapa di sampingnya ada anggota Deimon yang naik grobak? Dan ada dua grobak! Grobak pertama ada aku, Kurita, dan Hiruma, lalu di grobak kedua ada Mamori, Sena, dan beberapa korban kejahatan Hiruma yang lain. Aku ingat! Saat itu Mamori sudah masuk sebagai manajer Devil Bats yang bertujuan untuk mengawasi Hiruma dan melindungi Sena!

Di bawahnya tertulis keterangan, 'Oujo yang _modern_ vs Deimon yang PRIMITIF!'

Aku terkikik kecil saat membaca keterangan itu. Benar! Deimon dulu sangat primitif! Berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Sudah besaaaarrrr! Perubahan yang pesat, ya!

Aku kembali membuka halaman berikutnya. Entah apa yang akan aku lihat lagi tentang kita!

He? Kok fotonya Shin yang sedang duduk di _bench_? Kalau tidak salah, saat itu Shin memang tidak di turunkan bermain, tapi kenapa harus dia yang di foto? Aneh …

Di foto berikutnya, terlihat Sena sedang mencetak _touchdown_. Saat itu Shin sedang duduk di _bench_, jadi tidak ada yang menghentikan Sena. Tapi, mencetak satu _touchdown_ saja sudah merupakan kebanggaan bagi Devil Bats! _Go! Go! Go!_

_**BOOM!**_

"YAAAAA-HAAAAA! KALIAN ANAK-ANAK SIALAN HARUS MENGIKUTI PERMAINAN INI ATAU MATI!"

Teriakan itu, sudah pasti milik Hiruma. Tapi karena kaget, album tadi terjatuh dari tanganku.

Terpaksa, tubuhku membungkuk lalu mengambil album itu lagi. Secara acak, aku membuka halaman.

Ini … saat melawan sekolah brandal itu! Zokugaku Chameleons! Saat itu, Monta sudah masuk ke Devil Bats. Itu juga yang menyebabkan kita bisa menang telak! Selamat bagi Monta yang merupakan anggota baruu!

Ah, semakin banyak anggota baru maka aku akan semakin dilupakan. Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa …

Tanganku semakin cepat membuka halaman, lalu terhenti di satu halaman yang menurutku … **seram** …

"I-ini—" gumamku terbata-bata. Keringat dingin meluncur dengan indahnya melalui pelipisku.

Tanganku bergetar, mataku membulat dengan pupil yang mengecil, gigiku bergemeletuk.

"_Death … march …_" lanjutku setelah puas terhadap kekagetan yang berlebihan tadi.

Melihat wajah Sena dengan mata yang sudah menampakkan kematian dini, keringat yang bercucuran, ingus—yaks—yang keluar dari hidung, dan MENGERIKAAAN!

Wajah Monta juga sama! Mata yang membelalak dengan pupil yang sangat-amat-kecil, pipi yang berubah menjadi tirus, mulut yang dibuka dengan sangat lebar—membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti monyet marah! Ups, keceplosan! Maafkan aku, Monta!

Para _lineman_ memiliki wajah yang amat mirip! Terlihat mereka sedang menggertakan gigi mereka sekuat tenaga sampai-sampai kedua sudut bibir mereka turun dengan tajam, mata mereka yang membelalak dan semangat yang menyala-nyala, dan hidung mereka yang kembang. Untung saja aku tidak ada di sana!

Wajah Yukimitsu juga tidak kalah anehnya! Kedua tangan yang tertempel pada pipi, keringat yang mengucur dengan deras, bentuk wajahnya yang seperti balon meletus, dan mulutnya yang membentuk huruf 'O'.

Haih, mengerikan sekali!

Lalu, aku membuka halaman berikutnya.

Halaman selanjutnya, aku melihat mereka sedang makan-makan dengan anggota baru—Suzuna dan Taki. Saat itu mereka masih 'calon' anggota baru karena Taki masih belum bersekolah di Deimon. Aku tidak ada bersama mereka. Huhu …

Aku kembali membalikkan halaman. Lihat! Tim Amino terlihat sangat berotot. Tapi, mereka berotot karena obat-obatan, bukan karena kerja keras. Jadi, kami bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan—lumayan—mudah, eh! Sulit juga sih.

Lagi-lagi, aku tidak berperan. _Baka_!

Eee? Kenapa ada gambar Cerberus yang montok sekali, ya? Wah … kacau ini! Bisa-bisa waktu latihan kita mati karena digigit.

Aku kembali membalikkan halaman dengan acak—karena menurutku tidak ada yang menarik.

Ah! Ini saat melawan Kyoshin! Sena, Monta, dan Daikichi sedikit mider karena tinggi badan mereka yang jauh tertinggal jika melihat anggota Kyoshin yang tingginya melampaui batas gen Jepang!

Di foto ini tertulis, '_MAJU TERUS TRIO DEIMON CHIBIS!_'

Saat aku melirik melalui sudut mataku—UWOOOO! Ini dia para pemain tinggi Kyoshin! Kakei, Mizumachi, Ohira, dan Onishi! Mereka tinggi sekali … ahaha …

Aku jadi ingat saat Sena dikatakan palsu, lalu kepercayaan dirinya jatuh. Tapi dia sudah berubah sekarang. Dia sudah memiliki percaya diri yang tinggi!

Kembali aku membuka beberapa halaman ke depan—beberapa foto pertandingan aku lewati, habis aku tidak ada di sana. Huhuhu …

Ternyata … kenangan kami banyak juga, ya ….

Lalu, kami lolos ke semi-final dan melawan tim dengan _rank S_—Wild Gunmans. Ketika aku melihat foto Riku, kupikir ia adalah saudara jauhnya Sena, ternyata bukan. Riku adalah guru Sena—yang mengajari Sena berlari. Dia baik sekali, seperti kakak sejati.

Riku yang tengah 'memainkan' Rodeo Drive-nya tertangkap oleh kamera ini. Dia sedang memeluk bola dan menghindari Devil Bats. Aku jadi ingin diajari oleh dia cara berlari yang baik dan benar. Hitung-hitung, untuk klub atletik pasti akan sangat membantu.

Pertandingan strategi Hiruma melawan Kid juga tidak bisa dihindari. Kedua _quarterback _itu sangat serius bermain—walaupun Kid terlihat main-main dan tidak serius.

Papan skor yang menunjukkan jumlah angka 29-9 hampir membuat putus asa. Di bawah foto skor, tertulis, '_Kami tidak akan menyerah!'_ yang—pastinya—membuatku tersenyum.

Ah! Ini dia! Monta melawan Tetsuma! Foto ini adalah saat Monta berusaha merebut bola dari Tetsuma di udara! Skor penentuan menang-kalahnya tim Devil Bats! Sayangnya, wasit mengatakan angka untuk Wild Gunmans … kita hanya bisa tercengan tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Saat Monta memprotes wasit, Tetsuma memukul Monta—yang berefek ia tidak bisa bermain di final berikutnya melawan Oujo White Knight dan Devil Bats terselamatkan.

Dia baik, sangat baik. Bahkan rela mengorbankan kesempatannya untuk menang melawan Oujo demi Deimon.

Setelah itu, Monta menyesal dan meminta maaf kepada Tetsuma.

Kalian tau? Hiruma adalah ahlinya kejutan. Dengan santai, ia memanggil Mamori lalu menyuruh Mamori membuka _folder_ di _laptop _VAIO miliknya yang berisi tentang informasi dan semua peraturan dalam pertandingan musim gugur ini.

Mamori yang—uhuk—gaptek, sedikit mengalami kesulitan ketika membuka _folder_ dalam _laptop_ milik Hiruma, untung saja ada Suzuna yang mengerti. Haha~

Ternyata, kita masih bisa mengikuti turnamen asalkan menang melawan Bando Spiders! Awalnya, Sena sempat _minder_ ketika ada isu bahwa Akaba adalah _Eyeshield 21_ yang ASLI!

Lihat, itu foto Sena yang keluar tanpa mengenakan _eyeshield_nya! Saat itu Mamori menangis karena merasa dirinya egois dan menjadi penghambat untuk Sena. Dia melarang Sena bermain _amefuto_ dan selalu menganggap Sena lemah. Tapi sekarang kelihatannya sudah tidak. Ya, Mamori berubah!

Dengan tekanan mental yang berat, Sena merasa terpojok. Tapi seperti biasa—mereka(DDB)tidak pernah melirikku sedikitpun. Aku 'kan _runningback _juga … huwaaaa ….

Saat Akaba mematikan pergerakan Sena, Hiruma datang untuk memblokir Akaba dan membawanya dalam pertandingan satu lawan satu. Tidak lupa, Musashi dan Kotarou yang bersaing secara ketat untuk menunjukkan siapa _kicker_ nomer satu!

Dengan perlahan, Devil Bats bangkit daaaaan … mereka—eh! Kita lolos ke _tournament _Kantou dengan skor 24-23!

Setelah puas mengingat kenangan _tournament_ musim gugur, aku membalikkan halaman untuk melihat apa yang terjadi saat undian!

Mamori dengan gaya rambut baru, membuatnya tampak lebih muda—menurutku sih … katanya, dia berusaha tampil beda untuk mengubah sudut pandangnya kepada Sena. Wah … kakak yang perhatian.

Foto berikutnya, Sena yang sedang mengambil undian! Ini adalah saat yang mendebarkan! Saat itu, tim Oujo berada di blok yang sama dengan Deimon! Itu artinya, kita tidak akan bertemu mereka di final. Sedangkan, Seibu berada di blok lain. Kita pasti akan bertemu Seibu jika berhasil mengalahkan Oujo!

Di foto berikutnya adalah, Sena yang sedang gemetaran. Aku jadi bingung … ah, di keterangannya tertulis, '_Setan melawan Dewa!'_ itu artinya Deimon melawan Shinryuuji! Nasib kurang beruntung kami tidak bisa disalahkan, karena justru itu yang menjadi kejutannya!

Kubalikkan halaman ini dan—wow! Hiruma melawan musuh bebuyutannya—Agon—ternyata pertandingan yang sengit. Hiruma berkali-kali terjatuh akibat ulah Agon!

Saat kulihat di halaman berikutnya, Yukimitsu dengan gagahnya memasuki lapangan untuk pertama kalinya! Wow!

Lalu dengan keajaiban, kami memenangkan pertandingan melawan Shinryuuji yang sudah Sembilan kali berturut-turut memenangkan kejuaraan _tournament_ Kantou!

Pertandingan selanjutnya, kami melawan Oujo White Knight. Tim yang kuat—ralat!—sangat kuat!

Dengan Shin yang sudah belajar cara berlari yang cepat bersama Riku, mereka kini berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Apalagi, Shin yang bermain saat _offense_ dan _defense_ membuat kita kelabakan!

Dan kejadian yang menyedihkan adalah—kita menangis sebelum bertanding di tengah hujan yang lebat. Rasa haru menyelimuti kita. Apalagi, saat mengingat pertama kalinya kita bertarung melawan Oujo White Knight. Semua anggota belum berkumpul.

Kebersamaan kami dulu masih sangat kurang dikarenakan anggota yang Hiruma kumpulkan berasal dari ancaman. Namun secara perlahan, kita berkumpul—dan aku mulai tidak dibutuhkan ….

Pertarungan super sengit Hiruma-Takami, Sena-Shin, Monta-Sakuraba, Kurita-Ootawara, dan yang lainnya memang tidak bisa dihindari!

Sena yang dengan dramatisnya mencetak _touch down_ di saat-saat terakhir membawa Devil Bats pada final melawan Hakushuu!

Lembar berikutnya dengan perlahan kubalik—terlihat foto Kurita dengan luka lecetnya, lalu foto Hiruma di bawahnya dengan tangan yang patah.

Kurita mengalami lecet-lecet akibat pelatihan khusus yang diberikan Banba olehnya—agar mentalnya lebih kuat untuk melawan Gaou. Sedangkan, tangan Hiruma yang patah disebabkan oleh terjangan Gaou.

Awalnya, mereka semua sepakat memilih aku sebagai _quarterback_—dan aku sempat merasa 'dipedulikan' juga sih—namun, akhirnya Sena mengajukan dirinya sebagai pengganti Hiruma. Hm … tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa ….

Setelah kami kembali melanjutkan pertandingan dan berhasil mengejar angka mereka, Hiruma tiba-tiba kembali. Namun ada sesuatu yang salah—Mamori menangis.

Aku tidak tahu, apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua di ruang tempat para pemain terluka tadi. Yang jelas, ekspresi khawatir Mamori membuatku agak ketakutan. Rasanya, 'malaikat' berduka. Bukankah kalau malaikat berduka, aka nada kemungkinan yang buruk?

Tapi, tentu saja salah. Kami menang, dengan Hiruma yang hadir seperti patung setan yang entah keberadaannya di sana sebagai figuran—uhukseperti akuuhuk—atau pemain seperti yang lainnya. Untung saja, gertakannya yang hebat membuat hampir seluruh pemain Hakushuu tertipu oleh keberadaannya.

Dan, kami melangkah menuju impian kami—impian terbesar kami …

_**Christmas Bowl …**_

Awalnya kami tidak menyangka, janji yang kami tuliskan di sisi televisi ruang kelas Sena tentang perlombaan ini—dengan susah payah akhirnya terwujud juga. Aku tidak bisa menduga hal ini akan terjadi—dan aku ikut serta dalam usaha ini walau tidak terlalu berpengaruh untuk mereka.

_Namun aku merasa telah menorehkan jasa dan prestasiku bersama mereka …_

Halaman album yang makin menipis membuatku tersadar—sebentar lagi adalah akhir dari perjalanan panjang kita.

Ketika kubalikkan, terdapat foto anggota Teikoku yang sedang tersenyum dengan gagahnya. Kini, kita melawan sang _Eyeshield 21 yang asli …_ jadi, kami tidak bisa main-main.

Kekuatannya yang menguasai dunia tiga dimensi, membuat Sena harus mencari teknik empat dimensi dan sukses! Tapi tidak lama, hanya sukses beberapa saat saja. Lalu, Yamato—eyeshield yang asli—bangkit kembali dan memecahkan kecepatan cahaya untuk menangkap Sena yang melakukan _back step_ dengan cepat.

Dunia mereka memang berbeda dengan duniaku—ahaha~

Kami juga melawan _quarterback_ perempuan satu-satunya di Jepang—Karin Koizumi. Ternyata, perempuan ini menjadi lawan berat Hiruma. Selain teknik menghindarnya yang baik, interaksinya dengan _receiver_—Taka (Anak dari Masaru Honjou)—sangat baik.

Seandainya saja Hiruma dan Monta harmonis, pasti seperti Karin dan Taka—eh! Bicara apa aku ini. Hiruma dengan sahabat lamanya saja tidak pernah harmonis

Monta yang awalnya putus asa ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Taka adalah anak dari Masaru Honjou, kini bangkit dan memenangkan pertandingannya melawan Taka.

Kami yang biasa bermain dengan gerak tipu, cukup terbantu dengan salju-salju yang bisa kami gunakan untuk teknik-teknik tipuan.

Hiruma yang sukses melakukan pass kepada Monta, bisa menandingi Karin dengan Taka.

Dengan jerih payah kami, akhirnya pernyataan _absolute _milik Yamato bisa dipatahkan! Daaaan—Kami juara satu di _Christmas Bowl!_

Kami semua sangat bahagia. Seakan mimpi di siang hari, omong kosong kami berubah menjadi kenyataan akibat kami sendiri! Dan saat itu, Hiruma memercayakan punggung dan bebannya kepada kita—pertama kalinya ia memercayai kita!

Banyak yang menangis dan juga tertawa bersamaan.

Satu hal yang membuat kami bersedih—_ini adalah pertandingan dengan anggota Devil Bats lengkap kami yang terakhir …._

Aku sedih—jujur saja—karena aku bahkan tak ambil bagian bersama mereka. Ini kemenangan _mereka_ bukan kemenangan _kami_.

Aku lanjut membuka halaman berikutnya. Terlihatlah foto _world cup_ di mana tim Amerika melawan tim Jepang.

Clifford—namanya tertulis dibawah foto—sangat mirip dengan Hiruma. Seperti kembaran yang dipisahkan saja. Bahkan aku tidak menyangka, yang namanya Don berumur delapan belas tahun!

Dari sekian banyak foto, banyak sekali yang tidak aku kenal—tentu saja aku tidak bisa datang ke sana. Karena aku—_payah_.

Halaman berikutnya, kulihat ada anggota baru Devil Bat—Chubo—yang ditemukan di _World Cup._ Bahkan dia bisa ikut _world cup_. Ahaha~

Lalu, ada foto sekelompok orang yang tengah berdesak-desak. Itu adalah saat ketika mereka meminta perpanjangan waktu di _World Cup_ namun hasilnya tidak resmi karena perpanjangan waktunya tidak diizinkan!

Di bawah foto ini masih ada sisa yang kosong, belum terisi foto.

Aku terdiam. Ini sudah halaman terakhir sedangkan aku hanya hadir di beberapa halaman yang tidak penting.

…

_Benar—_

—_aku memang selalu terlupakan dan tidak berguna._

_Benar—_

—_aku memang payah dan berdiri di lapangan sebagai figuran._

_Benar—_

—_aku memang benar-benar transparan seperti plastik._

_Hanya mengotori, hanya merusak pemandangan, dan hanya terpakai jika mereka memerlukanku._

Tanpa kusadari, air mataku meleleh.

"Mereka bisa berjuang tanpa aku. _Mereka_ yang Devil Bats, bukan _aku_! Aku tidak berguna! Aku hanya sebagai figuran!"

"Bodoh! Siapa bilang kau tidak berguna, Atlet sialan?"

Teriakan itu mengejutkanku. Ketika aku menoleh ke belakang, semua anggota Devil Bats—termasuk Chubo—berkumpul di pintu ruang klub.

"Kita semua Devil Bats, Ishimaru_-kun_. _Kita_, bukan _mereka_ atau _aku_. Kami semua tidak menganggapmu sebagai figuran." Mamori tersenyum sembari menyerahkan sehelai tisu padaku.

"Memang, siapa yang bisa menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya hingga bisa mengelabui lawan? Hanya kau, Ishimaru! Kau _spesial_." Sena menghiburku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengatakan terima kasih kepada mereka.

"Tetchan! Ayo keluar! Dari tadi kami menunggumu untuk melanjutkan pesta!" Suzuna berteriak dengan semangat.

Aku mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke luar. Hiruma mengambil permen karetnya, lalu berjalan ke luar bersama kami.

Aku melirik ke arah meja dan menemukan foto Devil Bats dengan aku di sebelah kanan agak tertutup.

Kini aku sadar, mereka mengingatku dan tidak melupakanku.

Sekarang semuanya berubah ke arah yang lebih baik. Mulai dari ruang klub, kebersamaan, semangat, kepercayaan, dan _**kemenangan**_!

Yang terpenting, kami adalah Devil Bats!

* * *

><p>+<em>We are Devil Bats—<em>_**Owari**_+

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong>: Lihat di Volume 37! xD

* * *

><p><em>Author's time!<em>

* * *

><p>Entah kenapa aku tertarik buat cerita tentang Ishimaru. Oh iya, tempat yang kosong itu bisa dilihat isinya di komik Eyeshield vol. 37!<p>

RnR please~!

* * *

><p>Balasan Review <strong>Mother<strong>!

**Tomoko Takami, Carnadeite, Mitama134666, undine-yaha, HirumaManda, DiaNa MoGami, Just 'Monta -YukiYovi', Youichi RubyChiho Wookielf, **dan **Megumi Yoora** udah dibalas lewat pm yaaa~!

_See ya at the next story!_

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Hiruma berjalan menuju ruang klub untuk mengambil permen karetnya yang tertinggal di sana. Tanpa sengaja, ia mendengar teriakan Ishimaru.<p>

"Mereka bisa berjuang tanpa aku. _Mereka_ yang Devil Bats, bukan _aku_! Aku tidak berguna! Aku hanya sebagai figuran!"

Hiruma yang merasa aneh, memanggil anggota klubnya untuk masuk dan menghentikan pesta untuk sementara. Ia masuk ke ruang klub, lalu melihat Ishimaru yang menangis sembari memeluk album Devil Bats yang sudah tertutup.

"Bodoh! Siapa bilang kau tidak berguna, Atlet sialan?"

Mendengar Hiruma berkata begitu, anggota yang lain pun mengerti dan baru ingat bahwa Ishimaru tidak hadir saat mereka berpesta di halaman tadi.

Untungnya mereka yang dididik agar bisa ber_acting_ dalam keadaan apa saja (setiap mereka menggunakan _trick play_ mereka harus pintar ber_acting_ untuk menutupi apa yang akan mereka mainkan, jadi mereka sudah fasih dalam ber_acting_).

* * *

><p>+<em><strong>The End<strong>_+


End file.
